Forbidden Fondness
by IamDragonFury
Summary: Flame Prince pursues Water Princess, but tells no one. Flame PrincexWater Princess. WATER PRINCESS IS NOT AN OC OF MINE, she is a character FROM THE AT COMIC BOOKS. I now call this pairing BURNINGWAVES! Don't like don't read/review!
1. Chapter 1

Forbidden Findness

Chapter 1

I have no idea if anyone tried this yet.

* * *

Elementals are taught all their lives to abide the laws of nature, in other words: stick to their own kind. Fire with fire, air with air, water with water, and so on.

This was taken very seriously, and all elementals were devout to this rule, well most of them.

Flame Prince was taught all his life that fire's purpose is to burn and destroy.

Fire was vulnerable towards water, and making contact with it always resulted in disastor. He knew this, and yet, lately he had been having these thoughts, these...fantasies...of a certain Water Princess. Asleep during the night, or during daydreams in the day, Flame Prince had these constant visions about this girl of the water.

Normally he would never think twice about making contact with an opposite elemental, but for some reason, this girl of the opposite element was burned into his mind.

Flame Prince tried to rationalize these feelings, thinking, maybe Water Princess was a siren or a witch, trying to draw him in for whatever reason, or, he thought, perhaps he was sick and his mind was messing with him.

But, most likely, it was the Fire Prince's heart, which decided to overlook the laws of nature and make him long for this contradictory princess.

After talking his way out of his lamp, Flame Prince was wandering through the forest, trying not to burn anything. Of course he would not have been able to burn anything anyway, not while deep in thought.

"Why do I feel like this?" he wondered, "Why would Grod allow me to think this way of an opposite force?"

Flame Prince looked up at the sky.

Then he heard what sounded like humming.

Looking up ahead, Flame Prince found, by strange coincidence, Water Princess sitting at the edge of a lake.

One againg he looked up at the sky.

"What is going on up there?" the Fire Prince muttered.

He looked at Water Princess again, she was talking to a little group of fish.

"All right little fish," Water Princess instructed lightly, "start jumping."

The small fish started jumping around in the water.

"Jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump, jump." Water Princess giggled.

Water Princess clapped her hands as the fish stopped jumping.

"Yes, yes," she said happily, "good fish."

Water Princess leaned down and kissed one of the fish on its head, much to the fish's delight.

Flame Prince stood watching.

"So innocent, so different," he said, referring to the princess, "so _why _am I here?"

"_She is a pretty princess." _a voice in his head said, but it did not sound lke his.

"P-pretty...princess?" Flame Prince mumbled, staggering forward.

Water Princess continued watching the fish frolic in the pond, then she stood up.

It was then she finally noticed the fire elemental that had been watching her.

"Oh!" she gasped suddenly.

Flame Prince flinched.

"Sorry Princess," he said meekly, "I didn't mean to disturb you..."

"Gorgeous." Water Princess uttered.

"Huh? What?" the Fire Prince responded.

Water Princess got a closer look.

She reached her hand out.

"Wait you don't wanna..." Flame Prince said tensely.

Water Princess ran her hand through his blazing hair, creating steam on contact.

"Doesn't it hurt you?" Flame Prince asked.

"No," Water Princess answered, "I don't burn, at least not that quickly, but prolonged exposure could cause my body to dry out and evaporate, unless I have a source of water nearby."

"I can see you're not made out of water," Flame Prince replied, "but how do your powers work?"

"Like this." Water Princess said.

She turned to face the lack.

"Water powers GOOOO!" the water princess yelled.

With that, torrents of water projected from her eyes and into the lake.

When she was finished, she shook her head like a dog, then smiled placidly.

"That was...that was pretty cool." Flame Prince said.

* * *

I did not see this pairing used yet, at least not here.


	2. Chapter 2

Forbidden Fondness

Chapter 2

More stuff.

For those who do not know, Water Princess is not an OC of mine, she is from the AT comic books. I only know about her because of the wiki.

* * *

"How does your power work?" Water Princess asked, "Does everything burn at your touch? Or can you control it?"

"It takes a lot of concentration," Flame Prince said, "but it can get out of hand sometimes, like if I'm feeling emotional..."

"Show me?" Water Princess requested with big shimmering eyes.

Flame Prince looked around.

"We better go somewhere a little less...flammable." he suggested.

After a long walk, they made it to the Mountain Kingdom.

Flame Prince felt it would be best, seeing as rocks could not catch fire.

"Okay," he said, "ready?"

Water Princess was watching closely while sitting on a boulder.

Flame Prince focused his power, making the flames grow higher on his body.

Water Princess watched intently as the glowing flames swelled and retracted.

"Now watch this." Flame Prince said.

He started launching fireballs from his hands at the surrounding rock formations.

Water Princess saw the display as a grand opportunity, as being from the Water Kingdom, she rarely got a chance to see fire of any kind.

"So...beautiful." she said in awe.

"Uh...fire burns." Flame Prince stated.

"Fire warms." Water Princess said, her eyes wide.

"Uh...uh, yeah," FP said awkwardly, "yeah it can do that."

"And fire lights the darkness." Water Princess added.

"That too." Flame Prince said.

"And fire kills poison." Water Princess sighed.

"I get it." the Fire Prince stated.

Water Princess nodded.

"But water is more of a blessing than fire." Flame Prince said.

"Not really," Water Princess replied, "it's a fifty-fifty thing."

"Water cleans." Flame Prince said.

"Water floods." Water Princess replied.

"Water hydrates." Flame Prince affirmed.

"Water drowns." Water Princess retorted coolly.

"Water soothes." Flame Prince stated.

"Water soaks." Water Princess said.

The both stood their quietly for moment.

"Okay," the Fire Prince replied, "pros and cons, I get it."

"Nature's full of pros and cons," Water Princess said, "it's best to never dwell on either one."

"Noted." Flame Prince said.

Then they left the Mountain Kingdom.

"I should go back to the Water Kingdom before people start to worry." Water Princess sighed.

"Right, but we will see each other again right?" Flame Prince responded.

"Well I certainly hope so." Water Princess said.

"Although, I think it would be best if we didn't mention this to anyone." Flame Prince said.

"Oh yeah, no," Water Princess agreed, "we won't tell anyone, it'll stay between us."

"Because, other people probably wouldn't get it." Flame Prince stated.

"That's true," Water Princess said, "most people wouldn't."

Brief silence.

"Bye, Water Princess." Flame Prince sighed.

"Call me Alluvia." Water Princess said.

Flame Prince nodded in response before heading back to the Fire Kingdom.

* * *

The name I gave Water Princess, Alluvia, is based on the word "Alluvion", which means "Flood", "Cascade", or "Downpour".


	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden Fondness

Chapter 3

Continuing.

* * *

On an overcast day in Aaa, Prince Gumball was looking into tax evasion with some of the other princes.

"Well," PG said, "there's not nearly as many as last year."

The other princes muttered in agreement.

Just then, they were passed by a rush of fire passed them.

"What was that?" Engagement Ring Prince uttered.

The same rush passed them again.

"I think it was Flame Prince." Wildberry Prince stated.

They were passed once more.

"Flame Prince!" PG called.

The Fire Prince stopped in mid-rush.

"What?" he responded.

"Why are you bolting all over the place?" Gumball questioned, "Are you trying to burn my garden _again_?"

"No," FP responded, "I am going all over the place because I am happy."

"Why are you so happy, Lucent?" Slime Prince asked.

"Why, that's none of your business, SP." Flame Prince said casually.

"Oh, okay." Slime Prince replied.

"Do know this though," Flame Prince announced, "girls...are awesome."

"Girls?" Hot Dog Prince said quizzically.

"Yes," Flame Prince affirmed, "and you know what, unless you're in the friendzone, you don't have to listen to them complain about stuff."

"I never heard that." Prince Gumball said.

"Well as we all know, you've never been with a woman before." Flame Prince quipped.

"I have too!" PG retorted.

"And made it to first base?" Flame Prince responded.

Prince Gumball twitched.

"...G-Go away...just...go away!" he voiced awkwardly.

"Anyway, as I said, girls...awesome," Flame Prince said, "try and find one sometime."

Then he slithered away.

Flame Prince travelled into the forest again.

"Alluvia?" he called out quietly.

"Over here!" Water Princess called.

She was sitting on a rock in the water.

"Hi, Lucent." she addressed.

"Water Princess," Flame Prince said, standing on the edge of the lake, "there you are, come here."

"Be right there." Water Princess replied.

She jumped off the rock, into the water, and swam to the shore.

"I was hoping you would be here today." the water princess said.

This was there third meeting.

"Yeah, it took a little talking to convince Mom to let me out of the lamp..." Flame Prince explained.

"Lamp?" Water Princess interrupted curiously.

This was the first time he brought up the lamp.

"W-when I'm at home...my mom makes me stay in a...lamp "shield"." Flame Prince informed.

"Can she do that?" Water Princess wondered.

"I'm guessing she can, she _is_ the queen;" Flame Prince said, "she claims it's for my own protection."

"That seems a little...extreme." Water Princess stated.

"My thoughts exactly." Flame Prince sighed.

"What would she do if she knew you were interacting with me?" Water Princess asked.

"You would be steam and I would forever be a lantern flame." the Fire Prince answered.

"Noted." Water Princess said.

"But no worries," Flame Prince avowed, "because, she will _never _find out...at least not from me."

"Well we should hope not." Alluvia stated.

"I don't think it should be problem," Flame Prince said, "the other princes, honestly, are not very smart, they'll never catch on."

"Well just remember, girls talk," Water Princess said, "don't tell any girls."

"Why would I do that?" Flame Prince reponded.

"Just saying." Water Princess said.

* * *

More LucentxAlluvia to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden Fondness

Chapter 4

More BurningWaves.

* * *

For an entire week, Flame Prince had secretly interacted with the lovely Water Princess. This time the meeting was at night.

How they connected so well was still a mystery to him.

Once again, young Flame Prince was making his way out to the woods to see his new "friend".

"Ironic," he said to himself, "water is supposed to make flame wither, yet _she _makes my flames _grow._"

Flame Prince made it to the lake, where he usually found Water Princess. He saw her rise up out of the water.

"I'm here." she said quietly.

"Why are you whispering?" Flame Prince asked.

"So I don't wake the sleeping animals," Water Princess said, "some of them can talk."

"Oh, right." FP replied.

"Let's go away from the lake." Water Princess suggested.

"Okay." Flame Price said eagerly.

They ended up going out to the Mountain Kingdom again, walking on and on.

"It is _peaceful _out here." Flame Prince stated.

"It is," Water Princess said, "it's quiet, and private, and has lots of hiding of hiding places."

"Yeah," Flame Prince sighed, "but it always seems like there are never enough hiding places around."

"Yeah, not even underwater." the water princess stated.

"I wish I could go underwater," Flame Prince expressed, "because you know no Flame Person would dare attempt to follow suit, not even my mother."

Water Princess thought about it.

"Actually," she voiced, "I'm glad you brought that up, because I had been thinking about that."

"Huh?" Flame Prince replied.

"I want to show you the Water Kingdom," Water Princess said, "but I just remembered something that could help."

She put her hands together.

"I did have an idea," Water Princess said, "if you would really like to..."

"Yes!" Flame Prince answered quickly.

"Oh," Water Princess responded, surprised by his willingness, "okay, let's go try it."

She grabbed his hand and led him off, neither of them minding the minor discomfort of each other's touch.

Nearby, vampire royals Marshall Lee and Marceline were conversing.

"So what's the point of the banjolele?" Marshall Lee asked.

"It's cooler than a banjo and better sounding than a ukulele." Marceline stated.

"Noted." Marshall Lee said.

Marceline nodded.

"Is that Flame Prince?" Marshall Lee wondered, pointing toward the ground.

Marceline looked down.

"Oh yeah, that is him," she affirmed, "and he's with...Water Princess?"

"Water Princess?" Marshall Lee resplied, "How would that work?"

"No idea." Marceline said.

Meanwhile, Water Princess brought Flame Prince to a grotto, which had a sign with an arrow on it pointing into the water. The sign said "Water Kingdom" on it.

"Usually I use my bubble shield on people to safely take them down to the Water Kingdom," Water Princess explained, "but that probably won't work for you."

"So, how do I get down there?" Flame Prince wondered.

"Hang on," Water Princess said, picking up a cover made of of fake grass, "I don't show these to many people."

When she moved the cover, it revealed a stone staircase leading into the ground.

"Come with me," Water Princess said, "and you will see what it is like beneath the surface of the water."

* * *

Still going.


	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden Fondness

Chapter 5

BurningWaves continues.

* * *

Flame Prince followed Water Princess as she led him into the tunnels leading them down into the water, atraight to the Water Kingdom.

"Look, Lucent," Water Princess said, "this is _my _world."

Through the translucent tunnels, Flame Prince surveyed the underwater realm, dirt and weeds covered the ground, small creatures could be seen swimming around.

"This is Freshwater Walk." Water Princess said.

She pointed at the water.

"See, there's a whole bunch of frogs, and some salmon." Water Princess stated.

"Wow," Flame Prince said, "they're all over the place."

"Yeah," Water Princess said, "but, there's more."

She took him further, to a larger expanse of the underground tunnels.

"_This_ is Marine Metropolis," Water Princess yold the Fire Prince, "where I reside."

Tan sand, seaweed, coral, star fish, mollusks, and seashells were covering the seafloor, crabs of all kinds scurried around. Tropical fish swam freely in the water, dodging each other and large coral formations.

"Luckily all the sapient ones are asleep," Water Princess stated, "these ones keep to them selves."

A big, gray sea animal swam up to the side of the tunnel, presumably to greet Water Princess, and made an odd noise.

"What kind of fish is that?" Flame Prince asked.

"That is a dolphin," Water Princess informed, "and it's not a fish, it's a mammal."

"Dolphin." Flame Prince said, watching the dolphin swim away.

He looked at more stuff.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the creature swimming low to the seafloor.

"That's a Thresher Shark, an ocean-dwelling predator fish," Water Princess said, "the most they eat though are fish that swim in large swarms called schools."

"I think I've heard of those, like once." Flame Prince replied.

Just then, a massive sea creature swam over the tunnel, casting a large shadow.

Flame Prince stepped back.

"What is _that_?" he asked, trying not to sound startled.

"That's a Humpback Whale," Water Princess told him, "they're big, but mostly gentle."

"Big is right." Flame Prince said as the whale swam by.

"The ocean is full of wonders big and small, from Plankton to Blue Whales." Water Princess expressed.

They continued on; Flame Prince stared at the realm outside the tunnels. Creatures from eels and jelly fish to cephalopods and barracudas swam around in the open water.

"Ah," Flame Prince sighed, "the water is so cool, nothing interesting comes from fire."

"That's not true," Water Princess responded, "some valuable minerals' formation relies on the power of intenses heat."

"But they serve no purpose in life." Flame Prince stated.

"Well, at least fire doesn't freeze," Water Princess replied, "when it gets real cold, water freezes over and the smaller, more vulnerable animals dies."

"Well they die if boiled too don't they?" Flame Prince questioned.

"That's not the point." Water Princess said.

"The point is fish can't live in fire, people can't swim in fire, people can't bath in fire, people can't drink fire, and people can't touch fire," Flame Prince expressed, "fire is meant to burn, nothing more."

"But it doesn't have to destroy." Water Princess said solemnly.

Flame Prince looked down at the ground.

"No, but once it starts, it's hard to stop," Flame Prince said, "and even when it is stopped, a big mess is left behind, and you can't fix what has been burned. At least you can mop up water, and dry out wet things."

Water Princess found nothing else to say.

"I think we should go before the sun comes up." Flame Prince stated.

"That would probably be best." Water Princess said.

Once out of the tunnel, Water Princess pulled the cover back over the opening of the hidden tunnel

"Your kingdom is beautiful, Alluvia, so much better than the Fire Kingdom." Flame Prince affirmed.

"So you say," Water Princess said to him, "but I have know way of knowing that."

"You can just take my word for it." Flame Prince stated.

"Better yet," Water Princess replied, "you can prove it."

"Huh?" Flame Prince reponded.

"I've shown you _my _world," Water Princess proclaimed, "now you show my _yours_."

Flame Prince froze, he was already defying his own kind as well as nature itself, but bringing Water Princessinto the Fire Kingdom could ruin their whole thing. Water elementals naturally stayed far away from the Fire Kingdom, but not just because of the dry, burning atmosphere, but because they were usually chased away or killed on sight, for the Fire People did not want the risk of their flames being put out by a clumsy or defensive water elemental.

Plus, if the Flame Queen knew about any of it, there was really no predicting what would happen.

"I don't know if that would be such a good idea." Flame Prince said.

"Come on, please," she asked, her eyes all big and shimmering, "you can use the Flame Shield on me."

"I..." the Fire Prince responded, "wait, you know about the Flame Shield?"

"Of course, I've heard of it from others." Water Princess said.

"Then why didn't you ask me to use it?" Flame Prince wondered.

"Because I didn't need it." Water Princess answered.

"Oh, interesting." Flame Prince said.

"But I probably will need it in the Fire Kingdom." Water Princess voiced.

"You really wanna go?" Flame Prince responded.

Water Princess batted her eyelashes with a pleading look.

"Meet me in the forest tomorrow night!" Flame Prince uttered unexpectedly.

"Yay!" Water Princess replied.

"Crap." Flame Prince groaned.

* * *

I didn't expect this chapter to get so long.


	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden Fondness

Chapter 6

Continuing my BurningWaves story.

* * *

The day after exploring the Water Kingdom, Flame Prince was apprehensively preparing to show Water Princess the Fire Kingdom.

Despite the intense risk of what would happen if Water Princess was caught in the Fire Kingdom, and with Flame Prince, he still felt compelled to please the water princess.

Once again, at nighttime, Flame Prince was sitting in the woods, waiting for Water Princess.

"Crazy, crazy, crazy..." he muttered.

Just then he heard rustling in the bushes.

"Alluvia?" he gasped.

But it was not Water Princess, it was in fact Flame Princess.

"What the...Flame Princess?" the Fire Prince uttered.

"Hey," she replied, "what are you doing out here?"

"Nothing," Flame Prince answered, "just waiting for...a friend."

"In the forest?" Flame Princess responded.

"What are _you _doing out here?" Flame Prince questioned.

"Nothing," the Fire Princess said, "just going to get a little...workout."

"Okay then, maybe you should carry on." Flame Prince stated.

"I will." Flame Princess replied.

"Then do it." Flame Prince said.

"Fine." Flame Princess said in return.

Then, she left, leaving a small trail of flames behind her.

Flame Prince sighed with relief after Flame Princess left.

If Flame Princess knew what was really happening, she would most likely ruin everything, since she strongly believed in "abiding nature", in other words, bothering only with one's own element.

"Oh, Lucent." Water Princess called

Flame Princess looked and saw Water Princess chilling in the lake.

"I wanted to wait until she was gone to show myself." Water Princess explained.

"Good call," Flame Prince said, "she would rat me out in no time flat."

"I bet;" Water Princess replied, "so, are we still going to the Fire Kingdom?"

Flame Prince inhaled and exhaled.

"Y-Yes," he said hesitantly, "I will t-take you...to the...F-Fire Kingdom."

"Whoo!" Water Princess cried happily.

"Are you sure you wanna see the Fire Kingdom?" Flame Prince asked, "Because really, it's not that great."

"Of course I wanna see it," Water Princess said, "you saw my kingdom, now I get to see yours."

"But..." Flame Prince started.

He was cut off when Water Princess kissed him on the side of his face, the moisture on her lips making contact with his firey skin made a sizzling sound and created a small amount of steam. By this point, their physical contact felt more pleasant than painful.

"...Okay, let's go." Flame Prince uttered, his flames glowing faintly.

* * *

Okay, let's see what more I can do.


	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden Fondness

Chapter 7

Still going.

* * *

Flame Prince and Water Princess were standing outside the Fire Kingdom; Flame Prince was wearing a new outfit now, a red, flame hoodie, with black flame jeans. The outfit change was meant to at least give him a slight chance of not being recognized.

Flame Prince was still hesitant to bring Water Princess into his hazardous, blazing homeland

"You know," Flame Prince said, "it's not too late to reconsider, you know, if you've changed your mind..."

"Lucent," Water Princess interrupted placidly, "just give me the Flame Shield already."

Flame Prince put his hands together.

"...Okay." he said.

After reciting the Flame Shield incantation, Flame Prince carefully ran his hands through Water Princess's seaweed hair. Her body turned blue, well...bluer, when Flame Shield was cast.

Water Princess looked down at her Flame Shield clad body.

"Well then," she said coolly, "shall we?"

"Yeah, okay," Flame Prince replied meekly, "let's go."

Water Princess grabbed his hand, making his flames pulsate faster.

"S-Stay close." Water Prince advised.

Together they walked into the Fire Kingdom, all the while, the paranoid Flame Prince kept looking all over the place, making sure no one was looking.

"So far so good." Flame Prince muttered.

"I like your kingdom, Flame Prince," Water Princess said, "it's so...bright and warm."

"I know...it sucks." the Fire Prince stated.

"Not to me." Water Princess affirmed.

"Yeah, well you don't have to live here." Flame Prince said.

"Maybe so," the water princess replied, "but still, it's a rare sight for me. Flames can't burn underwater."

"Understandable," Flame Prince voiced, "but still, how can you possibly be so fascinated by it?"

Water Princess observed a gentle flame.

"Fire can naturally be an assortment of colors," Water Princess explained, "yet water is always naturally one color."

"That's about it really." Flame Prince stated.

"At least you always have light here," Water Princess said, "the water can get pretty dark."

"Trust me when I say it is impossible to sleep with all the lights on twenty-four seven." the Fire Prince grumbled.

"And trust me when I say it's impossible to sleep when you are unaware of everything going on around you." Water Princess said in return.

Flame Prince crossed his arms and shrugged.

"We can go back and forth with this forever," Water Princess expressed, "but like I said before, when it comes down too it, they cancel each other out." She placed her hands on both sides of Flame Prince's face, and they found that though the Flame Shield kept him from burning her, the moisture on her skin still made contact with his fiery skin, which, like always, created steam.

Already though, they both seemed to have gotten used to each other's touch.

Flame Prince reached his hands up and grabbed hers.

"We really should keep moving." he said.

"Right." Water Princess replied.

* * *

I am having fun with this pairing.


	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden Fondness

Chapter 8

Still going.

Flambi is the girl version of Flambo in my stories.

* * *

Flame Prince was still taking Water Princess through the Fire Kingdom, trying to avoid getting caught by anyone.

"It's all good," Flame Prince muttered, holding Water Princess's hand, "it's all good."

They kept going along, until they were found by two nosy, well known Flambits, Flambo and Flambi.

"Hey Flamezy." Flambo said.

"Ah!" Flame Prince reacted, "Flambo, warn a person!"

"Sorry," Flambo replied, "who's your friend?"

"...You can't tell anyone," the Fire Prince said, "but this is Alluvia, the princess of the...Water Kingdom."

"A Water Elemental and a Fire Elemental?" Flambi responded, "How does that work?"

"Pretty well actually," Flame Prince said, "you just can't tell anyone, especially my mom."

"Don't worry," Flambi said, "your secret is safe with us, right Flambo?"

Flambo was being held and pet by Water Princess.

"So cute," Water Princess said, petting Flambo's head, "there's nothing like this in my kingdom."

"Ha ha," Flambo laughed contently, "oh yeah, I won't tell anyone."

Flame Prince took Flambo.

"If anyone asks where I am," Flame Prince said, "tell them I'm just hanging out in the Mountain Kingdom."

"Right," Flambo replied, "but you might wanna go now."

"So we don't get caught?" Flame Prince wondered.

"That," Flambo informed, "plus, it looks like your girlfriend's drying out."

Flame Prince looked at Water Princess who was starting to change color as the Flame Shield started to wear off, a sign that she needed water.

"I think I could for some water right about now." Water Princess said, he voice hoarse from her throat being so dry.

"Oh crap!" Flame Prince uttered.

He grabbed Water Princess and quickly dragged her out of the Fire Kingdom.

Moments later they were back in the forest, Water Princess was swimming around in the water to rehydrate.

"That was fun." Water Princess laughed.

"But, you almost dried out." Flame Prince said.

"I know," Water Princess replied, "but I find it intriguing to be exposed to the opposite element." She tapped the side of his face playfully.

Flame Prince lowered his hand towards the water and carefully place his hand on the surface. Instantly, a loud hissing noise was heard as Flame Prince's hand made contact with the water. Flame Prince flinched and kept his hand on the water's surface as steam rose up from the water.

Flame Prince struggled to remain composed for two minutes before Water Princess brought her hand up and lifted Flame Prince's blackened hand from the water. She pulled his hand closer and gently kissed it.

Water Princess crawled out of the water next to him.

They looked at each other for about a minute, then after a moment of hesitating, they kissed with steam rising off of their lips.

* * *

Next chapter contains drama.

I hope people are liking/reading this.

Great, now everytime I hear the song "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada, no matter who sings it, I think of this couple.


	9. Chapter 9

Forbidden Fondness

Chapter 9

Drama Time.

* * *

Flame Prince and Water Princess's kiss lasted for fifteen second before they separated.

"That was great." Flame Prince said, touching his lips.

He then saw Water Princess look away and focus on something else, causing her facial expression to go from placid to tense.

Flame Prince turned to see what she was looking at, it turned out to be an appalled Flame Princess, looking on in shock.

"Flame Princess!" Flame Prince gasped.

Flame Princess turned to slither away and Flame Prince went after her, tackling her in order to get her to stop. Flame Princess struggled as the Fire Prince held her down.

"I can explain!" Flame Prince said quickly.

"Let me go!" Flame Princess grunted, "What your doing is forbidden!"

"I know," Flame Prince replied, "but listen to me..."

"It's against everything we know!" Flame Princess cried, "It's a sin of nature!"

"Shut up and listen!" Flame Prince growled, "Even if it is wrong, if feels glorious. I mean, sure the contact causes minor discomfort at first, but after a while you get used to it."

"It's unnatural!" Flame Princess expressed, "And against the rules, don't you know how much trouble you could get in for this?"

"Only if someone finds out." Flame Prince said.

"Got that right." Flame Princess retorted.

"Now hold on Princess," the Fire Prince affrimed, "if you tell my mom or any of my Flame People what I'm doing I'll drag you back to your daddy, and then you'll go back in your lamp!"

"You would do that?" Flame Princess asked emotioanlly.

"Only if you tell." Flame Prince said, "So you can either go tell my mom what I'm doing and get taken back to your dad, or you can stay quiet and let it go."

Flame Princess glared at him.

"Fine," the Fire Princess replied in submission, "but this isn't over, there's a reason the elemental kingdoms are separated from each other, Flame Prince, and I'll remind you somehow."

After that, Flame Prince let her go and she slithered away, leaving a trail of fire behind her.

Water Princess joined Flame Prince.

"She's not gonna leave us alone." Water Princess said.

"Ugh...she just doesn't understand," Flame Prince sighed, "but we'll make her understand somehow."

* * *

A Flame War is coming on, I'm telling you now.


	10. Chapter 10

Forbidden Fondness

Chapter 10

Continuing with BurningWaves.

Flame Princess is raging.

* * *

It had been over a month since Flame Prince started hanging around with Water Princess. Everything seemed to be going smoothly, however, Flame Princess was still a threat.

Flame Princess was still roaming around, planning her advance. Flame Princess was determined to put an end to the unnatural couple.

In her mind, Flame Prince and Water Princess's relationship was a violation of nature; Flame Princess had been taught all her life that interracting with opposite elements was forbidden and atrocious.

Flame Princess thought about this and it drove her insane, but she still came back to the though that made her question Flame Prince's attraction to Water Princess.

"How could one be so drawn to a being of an element opposite of their own?" she wondered, as she sat, burning sticks in her hand, "Surely they know it's wrong."

Flame Princess continued thinking about it as she burned a small bush.

"Maybe Water Princess is a siren that has him in a trance," she thought, "no, but if that were true, he wouldn't so alert or coherent." She then burned down a dead tree.

"Maybe being locked in a lamp has gotten to him too." Flame Princess thought to herself.

She made her way over a rock as she entered the Mountain Kingdom.

"Regardless," Flame Princess muttered, "fire's purpose is to burn and water's purpose is to flow, and they need to remember that."

As she ascended a mound of stone, she looked down, and straight ahead she found the anomalous pairing together. Flame Prince was holding a small fireball in his hand and Water Princess curiously touched her hand to it, making it sizzle. She did not exhibit any sign of pain, but rather she appeared to be intrigued.

Flame Princess became enraged.

"It's time to remind them why the elemental kingdoms are separated from one another!" she growled.

* * *

Flame Princess may appear to be antagonistical in this, but really, she's confused.

She'll get it eventually, though.


	11. Chapter 11

Forbidden Fondness

Chapter 11

Still going.

In my fics, Flame Princess's first name is Incandessa, like how Bubblegum's first name is Bonnibel.

* * *

Flame Prince and Water Princess were spending another night together, wandering through the woods.

"I can't believe how long we've been doing this," Water Princess said giddily, "and nobody knows a thing."

"Except for Flame Princess," Flame Prince said, "but I wouldn't worry too much about it..."

They suddenly heard some loud disturbance not to far away.

"That's coming from the beach." Water Princess said.

When they made their way out of the forest and to beach, the sight before them was hard to believe.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Water Princess shrieked.

They saw Flame Princess in a larger form, furiously firing large amounts of her flames into the ocean.

"No!" Water Princess expressed anxiously, "Oh, those poor defenseless sea creatures!"

Flame Prince saw how troubled Water Princess was, then looked sharply at the raging Flame Princess.

Flame Princess continued propelling her flames profusely into the ocean.

"Fire burns! Fire boils!" the Fire Princess growled, "Water smothers! Water evaporates!"

"Flame Princess!" Flame Prince called out.

Flame Princess looked down and saw Flame Prince standing a few yards away from her.

"Stop it!" Flame Prince yelled, "You're hurting the wildlife!"

"Fire is meant to burn!" Flame Princess snarled, "Fire and water does not mix!"

"That has nothing to do with anything right now!" Flame Prince called back, "Please, stop attacking the ocean!"

"Make me!" the Fire Princess growled.

"I don't wanna fight you, Incandessa." Flame Prince affirmed.

Flame Princess reponded by throwing one of her fireballs at him, of course it would not hurt him, but it was meant more to provoke him.

"Flame Princess," Flame Prince said sternly, "somebody is going to end up getting hurt!"

Flame Princess started emitting fire out of her mouth.

"Ugh," Flame Prince groaned, "screw it!"

Flame Prince made himself the same size Flame Princess currently was.

Flame Princess shoved him.

"Abide the laws of _nature_!" she shouted.

"Mind _your_ own business!" Flame Prince responded irritatedly, sending her back with a barrage of his own flames.

Flame Princess bombarded the Fire Prince with a volley of fireballs.

"In reality," Flame Princess said, "I'm saving your life, Prince, there's no point in having your life ruined all because you were brainwashed by a water elemental."

Flame Prince built up a large fireball in his burning hands.

"I'm not brainwashed," he proclaimed, launching the fireball, "I'M. IN. LOVE!"

Water Princess's eyes widened.

"Ohh..." Water Princess sighed in awe hearing Flame Prince's claim.

Flame Princess stumbled backwards and got caught by the ocean waves as they rolled onto the shore. She became weak on contact with the water and was reduced to her normal size, then she collapsed on the shore line.

Flame Prince returned to his normal size and pulled Flame Princess away from the water, she laid in the sand until she bcame dry and returned to her healthy state.

She looked up at Flame Prince, aggrieved.

"You...you immersed me." she said in shock.

"I'm sorry," Flame Prince said simply, "but you wouldn't stop, I had to do something."

"I don't understand..." Flame Princess whimpered.

"Well if you would've allowed me to explain earlier then you _would _understand and we wouldn't be here right now." Flame Prince voiced, "Are you going to listen now?"

Flame Princess nodded, still in shock.

"Is my affiliation with Water Princess unnatural? Sure; is it dangerous? Maybe a little bit; does it go against everything we've been taught our whole lives? Absolutely."

Flame Princess looked on comprehensively.

"But you know what?" Flame Prince attested, "I'm happy, she makes me happy, and I hardly ever get to be happy."

Water Princess smiled contently.

"But," Flame Princess whined, her mouth trembling, "I wanna be happy too. I never get to be happy."

Water Princess suddenly got an idea and slipped away.

"It's not fair," Flame Princess lamented, "you're happy and I'm not, why don't I get to be happy?"

"Maybe you would be happy if you found something to be happy about." Flame Prince stated.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Flame Princess questioned, "What could possibly make me happy?"

"Flame Princess!" Water Princess called.

Water Princess returned with a boy that looked similar to her, he too had seaweed-like hair and light blue skin.

"Flame Princess," Water Princess announced, "meet Water Prince."

Water Prince stood there and waved timidly.

"Hi." he said meekly.

Flame Princess stared at Water Prince curiously.

Water Prince hesitantly reached his hand out.

Flame Princess looked at Flame Prince who urged her to follow suit.

Flame Princess reached her own hand out and touched it to Water Prince's, and when her hand made contact with his, the moisture made her hand sizzle.

She flinched and grabbed her hand.

"Ah!" Flame Prince gasped.

Water Prince started trembling.

"You'll get used to it," Flame Prince told Flame Princess, "trust me."

Flame Princess reached her hand out again, and Water Prince slowly reached out and touched it. Once again, their hands sizzled, but this time they did not recoil, they kept their hands pressed together.

"Oh, I like it." Flame Princess mumbled.

Water Princess whispered something into Water Prince's ear.

Water Prince then reached his hand up and touched Flame Princess's blazing hair, just like how Water Princess touched Flame Prince's hair during their first encounter.

"Wow," Water Prince said in awe, "you're pretty...and warm, so warm."

Flame Princess felt her heart race and her flames pulsate.

"Let's go." Water Princess whispered to Flame Prince.

They then left together, leaving Flame Princess and Water Prince alone.

"I can't believe that worked." Flame Prince said.

"I figured that in order to really get her to understand what we have was for her to experience it herself," Water Princess explained, "and by this point, I think she finally understands."

"Yeah, maybe now she'll be happy," Flame Prince stated, "they'll both be happy."

Water Princess hugged Flame Prince, ignoring the sizzling.

"I'm happy." she said blissfully.

"Me too." Flame Prince said, hugging her back.

* * *

I will try to do more of this couple, and I will do Flame PrincessxWater Prince too.

It would just be a whole lot easier if Flame Prince was on the character list. Oh well.

I hope everyone enjoyed this.


End file.
